


Domestic Sheith Advent

by Leiya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 24 one shots until Christmas, Advent Calendar, Artist Keith (Voltron), Christmas, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, spy krolia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiya/pseuds/Leiya
Summary: Just a collection of festive domestic short storys as an Advent Calendar. Nothing more to expect than fluff and warm feelings
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	1. Day 01 - Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I said I'd not do any more fanfic Advent Calendars, but well, here we are. The pandemic happened, I am still not back at work so I am not as stressed.
> 
> The fics are accompanied by photos since I'm also working on my photography skills

Day 01 - Cinnamon

The door to the flat opened and a surge of icy cold air followed the man and the large dog as they entered, glad to be out of the freezing air outside. The air smelled like the upcoming holidays, full of spices, among them was cinnamon the most prominent.  
The dog trotted off to greet the other inhabitant of said flat as his owner took off his shoes, scarf and mittens. Only then he followed his pet into te kitchen.

"Keith! Your dog is cold!", the other man, tall, two-coloured hair, gorgeous, said accusingly and pointed at the dog who had laid down in front of the running oven.

"I didn't ask for this weather!", Keith replied while he let his still cool fingers glide to his partner's neck. 

"KEITH! You are cold too! Stay away!"

Keith chuckled and started the water kettle to prepare himself a cup of tea. 

"What are you baking, Shiro?", he asked curiously.

"Cinnamon rolls. The recipe looked simple enough."

"Hmmm!!! nice! I brought the wine, so we can have that later, too."

Shiro grinned. "That sounds like a perfect winter evening."

He stepped behind Keith to embrace him and place a kiss on the back of his neck.

At this moment the water boiled and Keith filled his mug. Only then he turned around to give his boyfriend a proper kiss. Shiro always tasted to good! And now some of the cinnamon power still dusted his lips and somehow the mixture of Shiro and cinnamon gave Keith a sense of peace of security! Something he had from his mother. At least she had told him that she also had loved it when his father had occupied himself with baking Christmas cookies and gingerbread plates he used to make artfully decorated houses!

Keith looked up. "Did you find the gingerbread recipe in the book?", he asked. 

"Yes. Why?"

"Let's make a gingerbread house tomorrow! I brought everything we should need for that as well." Today was too late. He was supposed to prepare dinner after all. But tomorrow... There was still much time until Christmas and he wanted to make a gingerbread house with someone he loved again!

"You mean like you did with your dad?"

"So mom told you, too. Yes. Like I used to do with dad. And now I want it with the one who stole my heart!"

Shiro chuckled and kissed Keith again this time deeper. "As you wish," he said. Then he kissed him again.

They got the cinnamon rolls out of the oven only very few minutes before they got too dark to be edible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evening walk at the riverside.

Day 02 -Sunset

Kosmo barked and enthusiastically jumped into the river, enjoying himself. 

"Great, dog. Fantastic! Do you know how cold it is?", Keith snarled at the animal who was too far away to hear and even if he did, he didn't care.

"I've got his blanket. So we don't have to immediately rush home." Shiro pecked a kiss on Keith's lips. It was Keith's dog but by now Shiro also knew his antics quite well and an evening walk at the riverside meant almost automatically that this precious darling of a dog would like a swim no matter the temperatures. Both Shiro and Keith were clad in their winter jackets and wore scarves around their necks. And Shiro would make sure that they could dry Kosmo off as well so that they wouldn't have to return home soon to prevent him from getting sick.

"Ah you're the best." Keith grinned. The sun was slowly approaching the horizon and the first hues of orange had already appeared behind the few fluffy clouds that were scattered in the sky. Keith took his boyfriend's hand and they continued their way along the riverside. The trees had lost almost all their leaves and you could see the apartment buildings behind the trees on the other side. Somewhere next to them was Kosmo jumping through the water which wasn't very deep here. He scared a few ducks with his noise. But he didn't want to hunt, only play. 

"It's nice!", Shiro said and when Keith looked at him, he saw that Shiro meant neither the landscape nor the approaching sunset but Keith himself.

"Sap!"

"Your sap. And you love me."

"I do." Keith admitted and stopped in his tracks to kiss his boyfriend.   
"Your nose is cold", he noted when they separated again.

"So is yours. Come on. Or we won't be at our place before it is dark.

Their place was the mouth of a stream. During the summer months it was aways crowded with children bathing in the shallow water or other couples but in the cold season no one wanted to stop there and that was why Shiro and Keith liked it there.

When they reached the spot they saw Kosmo coming out of the water and shaking his fur to dry. Shiro took his backpack down to get the large dog's blanket out and as soon as Kosmo spotted it happily walked towards Shiro to let him dry him off. Kosmo grunted in pleasure from getting rubbed dry. 

"Silly dog." Keith commented but Shiro could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, he is. But you love him as well."

"Of course. He is my silly dog. And I hope you love us." 

Now Shiro looked up from drying the dog. "I love you two more than everything. Just let me stay in your lives."

Keith sighed exasperated. "Can you even once not outcute me?"

"Nope.That's my default mode. Live with it. Do you have tea?"

Keith chuckled and took the thermos out of his own bag before he sat down on the bench and poured a cup of tea for them. Shiro soon followed and drank half of the still hot tea when he sat down. Kosmo lay down under the bench. 

"Look!" he heard Keith and when he looked west, he saw the bright red and orange colours of a beautiful sunset. It was not the first sunset they shared and would not be the last one. And Shiro knew he would love every single one he could watch with Keith and Kosmo.


	3. Day 03 - Something Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds something particular on his morning walk with Kosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, one would expect fir springs or something like that for this challenge in December, but I found something entirely different on my walk yesterday, so I decided to use it. Contray to this story, the one I found survived at least the encounter with me.

  
Day 03 - Something Green

It was cold. The sun had barely risen and the world was awaking. The first children were on their way to school, the streets were filling up with cars with people on their way to work. Keith was on his morning walk with Kosmo. A part of their new found morning routine since they moved in together. Keith had gotten up, made coffee, drank his first cup and then got his already waiting dog. He needed this alone time in the morning to fully wake up and be ready for his boyfriend's morning energy.

It had something relaxing to be awake at this time and seemingly being the only one who didn't hurry from A to B. Being your own boss clearly had its pros. He stopped curiously when his dog had noticed something. Keith pulled on the leash to get his dog to his side and leaned down to investigate. 

"What's this? Isn't it too late for you to be around?" he asked the tiny green insect which was sitting on a fence post. He got his phone out to take a picture to show Shiro later. Yes, it was unusually warm for early December, but there were barely any insects left aside from the mosquito Shiro had killed in their bathroom last week.  
He had just taken the photo when Kosmo darted forward to snap the grasshopper, chewed two times and then swallowing it.

Keith looked at his dog disapprovingly. "You know you'll get breakfast as soon as we get home. And then you eat this poor creature? Where have I gone wrong with raising you? Come on." He got up and mentioned to his dog to continue their way. "Come on. It's getting cold and I don't want Shiro to wait too long for us. And you just had your extra proteins. No reason to get lazy."

They continued their way an not much later arrived home. The flat was warm and when Keith released his dog from his leash and chest harness Kosmo immediately went to his bowl to see if it was filled. Keith shook his head and went to the kitchen as well. "It smells good. I love when you make pancakes," he greeted his boyfriend. "Is there a special occasion?"

"Besides me wanting to spoil you? No. How was your walk? Did you discover something great?"

Keith got his phone out to show Shiro the picture of the grasshopper.

"What? isn't it a little late for this guy?"

"I thought so,too," Keith answered and stole a piece of apple which Shiro was currently cutting. "Kosmo found it on the fence of the hospital's parking lot."

"And it's still there?"

"Nope. My precious dog ate it."

"Oh... Then I should have given him less food." Shiro deadpanned. 

They looked at each other and then started to laugh. "Yeah. He is certainly full from his pre-breakfast snack." Keith said drily and kissed his boyfriend before he started to set the table.


	4. Day 04 - Moody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith alone in a foreign city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is not so fluffy, more lonely. But don't worry Keith will be happy again I just wanted the story to underline the picture's mood and practice painting with words.

Day 04 - Moody

Keith tightened his jacket around himself. It smelled like it would soon start to snow and he was all alone in a foreign city. It was not even late, only seven p.m.. He missed his dog at his side and his boyfriend just as much. He sighed heavily. Only one more day and he could go home. But this fair was too important, he could not let it slip. And the hotel he was staying in didn't allow large dogs no matter how much those dogs considered themselves lapdogs and eating innocent grasshoppers was the worst thing they did.

He walked through small streets with his small camera in his hands. Perhaps he would even find a nice subject for another painting. Then he would even have something to do tomorrow at his stall on the fair when he waited for art-interested visitors.   
He took a picture of a street lamp in front of an old house but it didn't really spark his inspiration. It was just good enough to send to Shiro later to let him know he was fine.  
When he came closer to the end of this quite calm street he noticed that he would reach a main road again. The lights were brighter and harsher. Cars were rushing past the junction where the streets met. Perhaps he would find a pretty subject there.   
He also noticed light from the building at the corner. A store?

When he reached it he saw that it was a small diner, not belonging to any of the known chains. His stomach told him he hadn't eaten in now more than six hours. Perhaps it was time for dinner. So he entered the building. There was only one booth occupied. The music was instrumental and quiet enough to not disturb his tracks of thought.

Keith went to a booth in the corner and set down. Soon the waitress, a young woman not even his own age with long blonde pigtails appeared.

"Hello. Here is your menu. Do you already know what you want to drink?"

"Hi. Thank you. I'd like to have a coke." He would probably regret it later but for now he wanted some caffeinated sugar. 

The waitress vanished and Keith looked through the menu. There were some dishes he had never heard of before. The pros of not eating in one of the big chains. So it took a while until he had decided. 

When he closed the menu the waitress reappeared with his coke. "Do you know what you want to eat?", she asked. 

"Yes. I want to try the steamed bulgur with wok-vegetables." 

"Of course. Just wait bit." Then she vanished again and Keith looked out of the window staring at his own reflection. He really wished Shiro could be here. He would like the mood. He got his camera to get the pictures from today on his phone and sent two of them to his boyfriend and wrote under them "I miss you". But under his critical view none of the photos were worth to find their way onto a canvas.

He was just done when he got his food. 

"It looks great!" he said and tried a smile. The waitress smiled happily. "I hope you'll like it." Then she left him alone again and he started to eat. And it was really delicious. So it was no wonder his plate was completely empty when he was done. 

Only then did he look on his phone to see Shiro's answer. A selfie of him and a very dirty, tall dog with the caption "We miss you, too". Keith grinned and wrote: "Have fun getting him clean again alone." As much as Kosmo loved to jump into the river and every puddle he could find he hated baths.

Then he got up to pay with a very generous tip and left the diner.

Only then he consciously saw the rose hip bushes in front of the building and thought the light of the street lamp looked nice in the branches. So he got his camera out again to take a few pictures. And now his mood lifted a bit. The inspiration hit him and he knew what he would get on a new canvas tomorrow. He still missed Kosmo and Shiro but he would be home tomorrow evening. That thought alone would lead him through the night and the next day. And hopefully they could come along next time.   
He had just asked his phone for the way back to the hotel when he noticed the first snowflakes of the year.


	5. Day 05 - Pine Cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosmo wants to play and Keith wants to cook

Day 05 - Pine cone

Kosmo barked as he ran after his tennis ball. But when he returned to Keith it was not the toy he had in his mouth but a pine cone from one of the surrounding trees. "Are you kidding me? You are way smarter than this! Get me your ball!" Keith demanded and crossed his arms. 

Kosmo trotted away and this time he got the toy. "See. You can do it!" Keith praised the animal and scratched behind its ears only to take the ball from the dog and throw it again. Only to have Kosmo return with another pine cone. "You think this is funny, dog?" Keith asked.

The same game repeated another time and when Keith got the third cone he decided he didn't want to play his dog's game anymore. He put the tennis ball and the pine cones into his bag and put Kosmo back on his leash. The big dog looked at him very disappointed.

"Don't look at me like this. I'm not entertaining dogs who play dumb. Come on. Let's go home. Shiro should be done with baking and I need to make dinner." 

He started to jog leaving Kosmo no choice but to follow. If the dog didn't want to burn his excess energy with his ball then he would have to run home. But of course he didn't mind running. 

Soon much later they arrived home and the flat smelled deliciously like cake.

When Keith got a glimpse of said baked piece of dough after greeting his boyfriend, he laughed. Shiro was currently frosting a pine tree. 

"What's so funny?" Shiro asked.

"Instead of his ball Kosmo brought me the matching cones to your cake, when we were out", Keith explained and showed Shiro the three pine cones he had taken home.

Now Shiro laughed as well. "Pine cones, ball... hard to distinguish when you are an overeager dog, right Kosmo?" he asked and the dog huffed in agreement.

"Okay. I'll go change into something more comfortable and when I'm done I want to conquer the kitchen. I'm getting hungry. Do you think you can clear a bit of space out for me?"

"Of course. Go."Shiro kissed Keith shortly and then Keith vanished from the kitchen to get out of his street clothes.

When he was done Shiro had indeed cleared the kitchen table for him and Kosmo dozed in front of the oven which still radiated a bit of warmth. 

"Now you act like I've been inhumane to you... You can outrun me at any given time, my dear." Keith said to the dog but then washed his hands and got the ingredients for today's dinner.

"Keith?" Shiro called from the direction of the living room. "Do you have a second?"

Keith shrugged. He wouldn't starve if he had to wait three minutes longer for his food.

He found Shiro on the balcony, the three pine cones were stuck in an now empty flowerpot and were decorated with a fairy lights chain. "Pretty!" Keith stated.

"Right? I don't know, I think this would look good on canvas." Shiro proposed to him and Keith could only agree.

"Then you take a good photo. It's too cold to sit out here for hours." 

"You don't have to freeze. I'll take care of it and you spare us from starving How does it sound?"

"Perfect. Love you!" Keith smiled and kissed his boyfriend. For that it was almost never too cold.

But then he returned to the kitchen to finally take care of the food.


	6. Day 06 - Temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith returns late and finds his boyfriend on their wintery balcony

Day 06 - Temperature

It had gotten late when Keith came home that day. It was dark, cold and he was hungry. He knew that Shiro was a better baker than chef, but nevertheless he hoped that there was a bit of food left.

He had just hung up his jacket when he heard the clacking sounds of Kosmo's paws. "Hey buddy! good to see you!" Keith smiled and went town on his knees to cuddle his giant dog who huffed and happily wagged his tail. "Yes, I know I'm late I hope Shiro was good at walking you?" Kosmo huffed again. "Good. You seem content. Then I'm happy. Come, let's see where I can get food and then find Shiro."   
When he came into the dark kitchen, he fond a large pot with pasta in tomato sauce. Of course that was easy enough to make for his boyfriend. He filled a late and put it into the microwave. 

He found a thermos on the counter and filled a mug with the content surprised to find spiced wine inside instead of tea. He shrugged. Then he would drink that instead.

When the microwave was done he took the plate and looked into an empty living room. No boyfriend here? 

A knock on the window told him Shiro's whereabouts. He put his plate down and went to the balcony, where Shiro was sitting in a chair, a woollen blanket wrapped around his shoulders. On the small table next to him was a their tealight oven: Six tealights were burning beneath a dome made of two clay flowerpots of different size. In his hands was a glass of spiced wine.

"I don't know if that looks comfy or not."

"It's very comfy", Shiro assured him. "Come on get a blanket and come here. 

"And my food is instantly cold. No, I'm gonna eat inside." He went over to Shiro to kiss him, but then the hunger won. He hurried up with eating and when he was done reheated his wine, got a blanket and joined Shiro on the balcony. "That thing doesn't really help.", he said after a few minutes.

"But the light is warm. That is what counts." Shiro smiled and reached over to him to take his hand. "How are you? You have been gone for quite a while, I already thought of calling you if you weren't back until now."

"I'm fine. The director of the small gallery said he didn't want to show nudes. I guess your glorious back has to stay home or I look for another place to exhibit a few paintings."

"I see... But... I wouldn't even call it a nude portrait... It's not a problem for any social media..."

"Yes, but they are an honourable gallery... No skin."

"Lame." Shiro kissed Keith's knuckles.

"Yes. I've found a small café on my way home where some pictures were exhibited. I'll write them tomorrow."  
He wanted to show his works around. He didn't want to end like many other artists whose's art only sold after their death.

"That sounds like a good plan. But for today you will stay close to me." Shiro grinned and looked like he had been alone for weeks.

Keith grinned. "As close as you want me to be." 


	7. Day 07 - Something White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition plans get concrete and Kosmo has too much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay I've been at my dad's and I never get to do my own stuff there. Doesn't help that I accidentally killed this chapter and hat to rewrite it...

Day 07 - Something White. 

Keith liked the café. It was larger than it looked from the outside, had a light atmosphere. In the back were bookshelves filled with books of all kinds and there was a quite large garden where Kosmo was currently entertaining himself.

Keith was inside with a big cup of coffee in front of him with the owner of the cafe and they were talking about Keith's wish to exhibit his paintings here.

The owner, a woman in her late forties or early fifties called Marion, seemed to be really open for Keith's art. Keith spontaneously didn't dislike her as he had with the gallery owner and she had even welcomed Kosmo warmly despite his impressive size. It had been her who offered to let him out. The garden was much more exciting than having to stay at the table.

"So, this is my side. What do you think, Mr. Kogane? Do you still want to exhibit here? I wold love to have your paintings here! I really liked your portfolio. But I think they would gain more attention at the Gallery."

"I still would like them here. I can still aim higher some other time. I see that your customers are interested in the current pictures." There weren't many other customers, but those he had watched had taken a closer look at the photographs by another local artist which currently adorned the walls.

"That's great. We can plan everything out in detail another time, but if you don't mind I'd like the male back nude at that wall next to the counter. It emanates strength which cannot be betrayed by the scars and the prosthetic. Your model must be quite self confident."

Keith laughed. "I made this to give him some self-confidence about his body. Having himself in such a prominent position will hopefully further empower him."

"Then it is decided that he will go there." Marion smiled contently. They talked about more details until the door opened and a wave of cold December air flooded the room. Shortly after Keith felt a well-known presence behind him.

He leaned his head back to grin at the tall man with the strange two-coloured hair. "Shiro!"

"I happened to be around so I thought I'd see if you were still here."

"I am. Marion, this is Takashi Shirogane, my boyfriend and the owner of the glorious back."

Shiro blushed but held his hand out to the woman who shook it. "Nice to meet you Mr. Shirogane. Do you want something to drink? Some cake?"

"Only if it doesn't cause any inconvenience. You were busy!"

"This is a café. If customers wanting something to eat, drink or pay were any inconvenience I should look for another job," Marion laughed. "So?"

"Right. Then I'd like to have a large cappuccino and..." 

"There's plum cake with much cinnamon." Keith informed his boyfriend and instantly his eyes brightened up.

"And a piece of plum cake!"

Marion nodded and went to get it.

Keith looked at Shiro. "You are still wearing your jacket. Can you have a look at Kosmo? I have a feeling..."

"Sure. Where is he?"

"In the garden. Out of the back door." Keith pointed in the direction of said door so Shiro went over to take care of their dog.

Only a few moments later he heard Shiro sternly scold the dog. He got up to see what was wrong. He hated it when his Kosmo-doing-mischief-feeling was correct.

But then Shiro already returned, leading a very dirty Kosmo on his harness. holding something green in his other hand.

"He was digging out flowers again and then rolled around in them?" Keith asked.

"Yup..."

Keith looked at his dog who looked as innocent as snow. "Heel!" he ordered sternly and Kosmo's expression faltered. Keith ordering him around this strictly never meant anything good, so he followed the order. 

Keith returned to the table and ordered the dog to lay down.

Shiro went over to Marion to confess the dog's deed.

The woman looked at the white flower in Shiro's hand and then at the dog who again seemed content with himself.

"He had fun and I wanted to take care of the garden anyway." Marion grinned. ”As long as he hadnˋt eaten it? Christmas roses are poisonous!"

"He doesn't do it. He just wants to smell flowery."

"Then it's fine. Give me the flowers. I also wanted to redecorate the tables and something white would look nice, don't you think?"

Shiro wanted to argue but Marion didn't want to hear any of it. She just ushered Shiro back to the table. His orders were ready.


	8. Day 08 - Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning walk with a special scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. Life's a bitch rn...

Day 08 - Scent

The first sunshine all week! Keith's mood was instantly better right after waking up. And it was also Shiro's day off for all those extra hours he had had to work last week. 

Keith smiled at the man who still slept peacefully next to him. But he also noticed his dog standing next to the bed and looking at him expecting. Keith decided to let Shiro sleep and quietly left the bed to get dressed.  
He just pulled on his shorts when he heard a sleepy voice behind him: "Hmm nice view this early in the morning!"

Keith chuckled. "Sleep on. I'm just going out with the dog. The sun is shining."

That made Shiro sit up and he looked at the still closed curtains. "Woah! I'm coming with you!"  
Shiro almost tumbled over his blanket when he got up. 

"Careful, old-timer. Don't break your bones."

"Shut up. I just don't want to miss this bit of light!"

"If you broke your bones you had to enjoy it from a hospital window," Keith shrugged and continued to look for things to wear.   
When he was done he went to the kitchen to get the coffee running and then to the bathroom, always followed by Kosmo as every morning because the big dog was afraid to be left alone. Keith had long given up on getting that out of him. As long as he only followed him around it was okay. When he was done with his bathroom routine he found a steaming cup of black coffee already waiting for him. He smiled and sat down at the table to empty it. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, but he knew that Keith was not an early morning person. When Keith was done with his coffee and put the empty cup into the dishwasher Shiro appeared again from outside. 

He got Keith's scarf and put it around his neck. "It's cold," was everything he said. when they got into their warm clothes, watched by Kosmo. "Yes,buddy, you will come with us. I'm only up for you", Keith said and got Kosmo's leash so that they could leave the house.

Not much later they reached te park. There were not many people here, yet. The last leaves rustled beneath their feet. 

"It sill smells like autumn." Shiro noted not expecting an answer.

keith took a deep breath and agreed. He liked the scent off wet leaves. It somehow reminded him of the day he first talked to Shiro... Because his dog had pulled him into a pile of leaves. "It's nice. It reminds e of you." he said. 

"Wow! This romantic in the early morning?" Shiro teased just to receive a smack against hs uper arm "Shut up! or I'll never again take you along in the morning." Keith grumbled which made Shiro stay quiet again. He just took Keith's hand so that Keith could not suppress a tiny smile. It was not too bad to be here with Shiro. Kosmo trotted next to them, just stopped every once in a while to sniff or pee.   
Keith enjoyed this morning with sunshine and his two most important beings. with the last brown leaves smelling of forest and ate autumn.

"Can I have eggs and bacon for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure. Everything you want, darling!"

"Sap!"

"Yep."

"Love you."

"Aww. Love you, too."


	9. Day 09 - Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit at mom's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I try catching up

Day 09 - Warm

  
Kosmo wagged his tail ever since they left the car. He knew where they were. Of course. They had been here often enough. Kosmo barked and ran to the door of the small house in the middle of nowhere. Then he barked again.  
Keith looked at Shiro over the car's roof and they grinned at each other. Then they closed the doors and followed their dog. They didn't bother locking the car. There were too many security measures all over the lot.

The door of the house opened and a woman stood in the door: Tall, wiry, often serious. But not now: she laughed as Kosmo jumped at her. "Well, if this isn't my granddog!" The woman greeted the dog and let him lick her face and jump around her. Keith had given up on trying to scold his dog. If his mom was okay with his behaviour around her he was powerless. At least Kosmo knew that he usually wasn't allowed to jump other people.

"And there are my boys! Come here! I'mglad you're here!" At first she hugged Keith tightly and kissed his cheek. "You look good, son."

"You too, mom."

"Shiro!"

"Krolia!" they hugged as well and then Krolia led her boys and Kosmo inside. Kosmo stayed at Krolia's side as she went to the kitchen to get them tea and cake.

"How was China?" Keith asked from the living room where he was enjoying the fire in the chimney. 

"Full of people. And it's impossible not to be tracked. Doesn't make working easier."

Keith chuckled. "I guess you found your way around it." 

"Who do you think I am? An amateur? Of course I have my ways around their surveillance!"

"No. You are America's best international spy. What's going on tere?"

"The usual. Mass surveillance, suppressing the population, extending their international reach."Krolia shrugged as she came into the living room as well.

"Precise," Keith stated dryly.

"You are my son I do not risk endangering you with classified knowledge."

"Boooring." 

Krolia chuckled. "Yes, I want to be the boring mother for you."

That's when Shiro stepped in. "That'swhy you had started knitting?" he asked as he had just discovered wool and a blanket that looked self made on Krolia's TV armchair.

"Yes," the woman laughed. "And because it relaxes me before bed. Calms the thoughts after a day of almost being caught."

"MOM!"

"What? I'm here. It didn't happen. It won't happen! I hav a son to take cae of!"

"I'm an adult..." Keith grumbled and looked up from setting the coffee table. 

"Of course, darling. But nevertheless I hope you still want your mother around nonetheless. I've missed too much of your life already."

Keith smiled a bit. "Of course."

Krolia went and returned with two scarves, one red and one black. "Here. The winter is cold and I want you two to stay warm."

It was a bit surreal. Being here. On the most secure property in the state. Having tea with one of the most dangerous women in this world and being wrapped by her in a soft scarf. But Keith loved the way his mom's whole demeanor screamed adventure. When he had learned why she had left his dad when he was just a year old, he had started to forgive her for being absent his whole childhood and most of his teenage years. He had accompanied her on a few small missions later and knew a thing or two about gathering information. But if he was honest he preferred his everyday life with his boyfriend and their dog who was now laying in front of the fireplace.

2Come on, boys. Let's have tea. It's the good stuff from China for which you hae to pay thrice as much here."

So they sat down and spent wonderful calm afternoon with Krolia


	10. Day 10 - Outdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith walks Kosmo and reminisces about life and Shiro and finds inspiration for his next painting

Day 12 - Outdoor

Finally. After almost a whole week of grey and rain, there was a day that was a little bit brighter. Not really good there still were almost no brighter grey spots in the sky but at least you could dare to leave the house again. Keith had the feeling Kosmo had to sniff at every leaf they passed but he let the dog be. He was glad it wasn't wet anymore and he didn't want to rush home. It all woudn't have been that terrible if the rain had been snow but no, damn climate change. But for now it was okay. He was outside again with his dog at his side and had some time to introvert in peace. He knew Shiro would order dinner tonight so he didn't even have to cook. 

Keith took a deep breath and looked at his dog still sniffing his way through the grass. he had left the city and was somewhere between fields, around him was nothing. Not a human at least. He had taken a photo of some deer looking out of brown, dry plants on a field which used to bloom in violet just two months back. But now there wasn't much colour left. A few flowers fought for their right to live, but much of the world had fallen quiet. Keith liked this mood. It had been him a while ago. Melancholic, dull, kind of on standby. But that was before he met his boyfriend. Before Shiro he had never been able to imagine being this close to another person let alone live with them. But Shiro accepted him just the way he was and granted him his alone time whenever he wanted it. "We're lucky, Kosmo. To have Shiro around," he said. "He'skind, understanding, too good to be true... His only flaw is that he is too weak against you begging him off his food."

Kosmo blinked at him.

"Of course you don't see that as a flaw." Keith chuckled. "Come on, let's run." He demanded of his dog and pulled on the leash, Kosmo barked and started to run even before Keith was ready. Keith decided never to assume this dog did not understand him. They ran along the path and through a close grove until he couldn't run anymore. "Kosmo! Stop!" he called and obediently the dog came back to him. Of course, this dog suffered from selective hearing. But Keith loved him nonetheless. He didn't want a perfectly obedient pet that could do all kinds of tricks, but a happy one that could express himself. 

When he stepped out of the grove he stopped in his tracks. Ground fog was building in front of his eyes while above him a small crack opened in the clouds. He got his phone out to take a picture of the lonely tree in the middle of a field of dried green and brown as he could see right before the beginning of the light grey wall. The larger forest in the background had almost vanished in the fog. It was a kind of mystic mood. He needed to paint this. So he snapped a photo of the scenery and then tried to commit it to his memory until the fog came too close to him and swallowed the foreground. "That was cool, right?" he asked Kosmo. "C'mon buddy. Let's go home. Shiro's waiting and I want to sketch this before I forget too much!"  
Kosmo whuffed and got up so that they could finish their round and get home.


End file.
